<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unspoken question by kinpika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780022">unspoken question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika'>kinpika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thin red line [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BH storyline, Cracking open that backstory one unfortunate interaction at a time, Mako perspective, Set sometime after my previous ones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Wait. Go back to the previous one.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Gault pushes off the wall, arms still folded, looking at Catiel from across the holoterminal. “Thought we weren’t doing big war heroes.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“We’re not. This one was listed twice.” Hands on the controls, filtering, finding key words. Not as fast as Mako, but Catiel was close enough to it.</i>
</p>
<p>Mako would say that everything stopped being regular, normal, probably a long time before she was sitting there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thin red line [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unspoken question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mako doesn’t really pay attention to the faces on the screen, so much as the shouts of yes and no. All around, everyone pitching in, sorting and storing information into piles. Viable hunts, and wastes of time. Categorising, planet, timeframe, likelihood of a firefight. Dead or alive. Eyes flicking over the screens, as her fingers fly across the buttons in front of her, keeping up with the increasing argument building between Gault and Blizz.</p>
<p>“We’re in the listings for Jedi and Sith now,” she offers only, as they had whittled down to the absolute no takers. Of those who avoided payments on skycars or slept with ex-wives. Boring ones. This was the bigger taking, high risk, high reward.</p>
<p>Absolutely favoured by Catiel and Torian. Gault’s ‘no’s only increased in tempo, as Mako catches Catiel leaning closer now. Chin in hand, and probably wondering the same thing. How many faces did she recognise amongst the listings? After shifting most of her own private terminals into the main lodging, hooking it up to the main one they all used, their revenue had increased tenfold. More trips to Canto Bight, newer gear, buying out bars on Nar Shaddaa. Everything a girl could dream of.</p>
<p>Except Catiel wasn’t looking as pleased as she normally did. Something about the increased number of clashes between the Jedi and Sith getting in the way of regular business. An excuse, definitely, as there were repetitions now. Same faces, different names. More sightings. Other planets. Older news.</p>
<p>Fingers slow, as Mako reorganises, shifts the search. Tries to find the duplicates. Ignores the obvious ones. “We’re not going after that Barsen’thor, are we?” is heard on at least four different listings, before Catiel finally shakes her head.</p>
<p>“Getting some more war hero listings now.”</p>
<p>“Still Jedi?” Catiel has moved, to stand beside her. Looking up.</p>
<p>“Yeah, seems they have a lot of new faces.”</p>
<p>“Huh.”</p>
<p>“That just means a lot more people willing to take risks.”</p>
<p>Not that Torian was wrong, but it gets him several looks. Talking about them or everyone else? Mako could never figure it out. Didn’t want to really think about it, as she doesn’t have to be force sensitive to know that Catiel was holding the chair a little tighter than was humanely possible.</p>
<p>“Wait. Go back to the previous one.”</p>
<p>Gault pushes off the wall, arms still folded, looking at Catiel from across the holoterminal. “Thought we weren’t doing big war heroes.”</p>
<p>“We’re not. This one was listed twice.” Hands on the controls, filtering, finding key words. Not as fast as Mako, but Catiel was close enough to it.</p>
<p>“Most are.” Oh, he had that edge to his voice now. Only one to seem to find Catiel on a familiar level, to talk that way and leave with everything in tact. Mako wasn’t envious of being the sudden and level headed voice.</p>
<p>“For Jedi <em>and</em> Sith.”</p>
<p>Two listings pulled up. Side by side. “‘Hero of Tython’. Former hero… hey, Cat—”</p>
<p>Looking up at Catiel cuts Mako’s question off. She’s twisted. Pinched lips and narrowed eyes, rolling around something in her head that Mako almost wishes she could hear. Fingers tapping on metal, before she mumbles, “shit.” Says it, flat and even and punches in a bunch of numbers. “Shit.”</p>
<p>“Catiel, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>Hand held up to Torian, as the holoterminal held a simple and clear blue. Rolling numbers, holding a code. Ziost. “Who do you know on Ziost?” Didn’t want to ask, but it was easier getting the word out.</p>
<p>“Zio—the Sith <em>homeworld</em>? Okay, Catiel, cut the shit. What the—”</p>
<p>“For fuck’s sake, Gault. Shut up for one second. It’s connecting.”</p>
<p>Silence fills the deck, as they all watch the lines fuzz in and out of clarity. Going flat, dead link. Mako hopes it was a wrong number, that they weren’t about to expose themselves to the entirety of the Sith in one fell swoop. Until,</p>
<p>
  <em>“You better have a good reason for using this line.”</em>
</p>
<p>Cold water running down her back. And whilst Mako had only met a handful of Sith, courtesy of working with Catiel, none of them had voices quite like this. Could only watch her ever present leader sneer at the voice, before hitting one more button. And just like that, before them stood a tall figure. Hands clasped behind their back. No doubt staring back at where the image of Catiel would have been.</p>
<p>Mako would consider the figure before them almost regal, with the blue of the terminal not giving away just what colours they were decorated in. But she wouldn’t be wrong to guess at the jewels and cloths, she knows. Half a joke sits on her tongue, of how Catiel was likely considered something along similar lines, because of Alderaan alone.</p>
<p>“Why is Nona Kalydon listed as working for the Empire?”</p>
<p>A long pause, before there’s an annoyed sigh. <em>“You’ll have to be more specific. There are several people who have that name, I’m sure.”</em></p>
<p>“I’ll owe you one.” Catiel doesn’t say it lightly, and honestly Mako couldn’t remember a time she had said that. But she had the distinct feeling owing something to a Sith Lord had a few more tangible promises and parts that were the kind to drag it out. Make it out to be something of the worst kind.</p>
<p>Shift in the face. Amusement, maybe. Judging by the way the eyebrow shifts.<em> “Still caring about your former padawan? Don’t you remember what the Jedi say about attachment?”</em></p>
<p>With a scowl, Catiel actually says, “N’ahtav, <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>There’s a soft ‘fine’, accompanied by the Sith — N’ahtav — reaching over to something, pulling a datapad in front now. <em>“From what I heard, the Hero of Tython was captured aboard the Emperor’s starship, and has since been… encouraged to reconsider their stance.” </em>An eye roll.<em> “Torture is a truly debase way to assist with shifting someone’s allegiances, but it works. Sadly for your padawan. My condolences.”</em></p>
<p>Catiel is quiet. Too quiet. Muscles jumping in her jaw, clenching her teeth too hard. But Mako was too afraid to move, and be seen by the Sith on the other end. Didn’t need to become more of a target, having already seen the going rate on ‘Catiel Jast and crew’.</p>
<p><em>“I don’t suggest doing anything rash, Catiel. You have </em>always<em> been an exceptional choice for a Sith, despite your better efforts of avoiding us. I wouldn’t try again, but there are plenty who would.”</em></p>
<p>“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Hand hovering over the button to hang up. “And for the info. Say hi to Sehvet and Ve’nio for me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Take care, darling. I’d hate for anything to happen to you.”</em>
</p>
<p>Image cutting out, sinking the room into an uncomfortably long grey and quiet. Until it restarts, kicking up in blue. Map of the universe before them.</p>
<p>“How do you know a Sith Lord?”</p>
<p>That’s Blizz, finally, hands raised, more words spilling out the longer his question drags. Catiel doesn’t look over at anyone in particular. Frowning too much. Like she was running numbers and probabilities. Mako could speak up, save her the trouble, tell her what the odds were of making it out of such a starship alive. It wasn’t looking good.</p>
<p>With a wrinkle of her nose, Catiel picks her words carefully “She was a target on Nar Shaddaa, and I was ‘an exceptional choice’.”</p>
<p>“What, you sleep with her or something?” Gault snorts at the use of words Catiel provided, shaking his head. “Seems to have a soft spot for you now. Would make sense.”</p>
<p>Slow blink, before a shrug was offered. “A lot happened on Nar Shaddaa.”</p>
<p>“That’s not a ‘no’.” Gault is quick, and takes prime advantage of being the designated friend. Mako half expects him to go up in carbon, pushing the last wrong button.</p>
<p>Catiel pushes herself away from the holoterminal, finally. Done. Hand through her hair, and finally there’s a slide of eyes across. “I’ll leave that to your imagination.”</p>
<p>Not that he would need any encouragement, or at least fuel to tease her later. But Catiel is gone, into her quarters, door sliding shut behind her. Ever present pressure that follows going with her, like a pop, and the intensity is gone. Mako can find she breathes again, closes her eyes. Rests her head against the back of the chair.</p>
<p>“You know, I’m getting real sick and tired of the surprises.”</p>
<p>“It’s only because of the war.”</p>
<p>Gault snorts, “You don’t need to kiss her ass when she’s not here, blondie.”</p>
<p>Opening one eye, Mako looks between them, speaking up to cut Torian or Gault or both of them off. Or even Blizz, who had joined her by the terminal, organising through those they had said ‘yes’ to. “Stop arguing already.”</p>
<p>Hands raised, Gault takes a few steps backwards, before disappearing to the lower deck. Mumbling to himself as he went. Later, she was sure that Catiel and Gault would be deep in conversation, and that he might get the truth where the rest of them got half of it. And Mako was not as bothered by it as Torian visibly was, especially not since they had been caught, lightsaber in hand.</p>
<p>Mako sighs, before no. No. not letting this get on top of her. Focus on the task at hand. Looking at Blizz out the corner of her eye, as she starts the download. “Let’s get this information on the screens. Worry about where we’re going later.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say!” Half a salute, as he makes his way over to the jury-rigged control centre. More screens now, Catiel’s private stash. Flicking through ones they still had open, now with only a couple of dozen more contracts added on. Pulls himself up into one of the chairs, and works on connecting in other cables.</p>
<p>Rubbing her face with her hand, Mako is mindful of her implants. Running too warm. Thinking too much. In a few hours, she’d knock on Catiel’s door, they’d figure out a destination, all of this would simply—</p>
<p>Torian moves. Heavy footsteps, right up to her room. Fist raised to knock. And he’s there, true and determined, until. He falters. Swears, turning away. Mako watches him go, feeling her face slip into a frown, as he’s quick down the stairs. More than the rest of them were willing to do — that much was obvious. But she bites her tongue, sinks down in her chair.</p>
<p>Simply stares at the door, and quietly, Mako admits, she wasn’t sure about the surprises, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nona is my jedi knight<br/>n'ahtav is my sith inquisitor</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>